<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Rae’s Story by orphan_account</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27415117">Rae’s Story</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account'>orphan_account</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>No Fandom</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Alcoholic Dad, Children drinking alcohol, Death, Depression, Eating Disorders, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, F/F, Gay, I have issues, Im Rae, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Internalized Homophobia, Lesbians, No real names, Other, Sad, Suicide Attempt, Triggers, based off of my life, child molestation, mentioned drugs, selfharm, sucky parents</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 00:54:09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Rape/Non-Con, Underage</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>825</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27415117</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Basically my vent fic, talking about my trauma and other issues. </p><p>I didn’t use anyone’s real names<br/>If you think you know me in real life please don’t say anything </p><p>This will most likely have a lot of triggers, I will try to mark them as I go but I might not be able to get them all so here it is<br/>⚠️Trigger Warning⚠️</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Rae/Faith</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Rae’s Story</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This might not make that much sense at the beginning because at first I’m going to skim through my life until I get to the parts I actually remember </p><p>Thanks for reading this</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>I’m alive now. (<strike>Yay</strike>) Note the sarcasm  IDFK  <strong>Birthday June 11 2005 </strong>Two months early too</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Now I’m 3 and my parents just got divorced Yay!! <br/><strike>OH no my Dad just raped my Mom, but she isn’t going to tell me that until I’m fifteen </strike></em>
</p><p>PS I’m like three and I can’t remember any of this</p><p>*Now my Later too be step dad has entered the scene*<br/><br/>Cue little three year old getting pneumonia and being hospitalized durning my fourth birthday. At this point I still have scars from the tubes they had in my lungs to keep me alive, I could barely move. While I was in the hospital Father’s Day just so happens to be the only day My Dad visits me. Well of course I have to get him a gift, because you know when someone misses your birthday and only shows up when they want something that means they are the best parent in the whole world.</p><p>Now I’m in kindergarten at buttermort primary. I make some friends and we all played together for a year until I moved to Wadamston elementary school(I went to school here for 5 years).</p><p>I was such a crybaby in first grade that the first time I didn’t get my homework signed I cried. My first grade teacher is Mr. Noonum and he has a wife who is a pastor and a son named Justin. Justin isn’t in my class but we went to kindergarten together. I had this really big crush on patty(actually a boy in real life) that’s just his nickname. Patty sat right across from me and we were friends, I was kind of that one weird kid that was friends with everyone and no one at the same time. One of my actual friends was Alex, he was a really good friend when he was in school, he was just always so sick. Alex also has a sister named Nicky. I have always been a straight A student so my grades were perfect.</p><p>I don’t remember how old I was when this happened but Dad was taking me home from his apartment in Pennsylvania durning the winter. It was snowing so hard and we were about to get on the freeway so he drove the car into a ditch so he could keep me another day.</p><p>In second grade I had Mrs. StoneLiver for my teacher. She was a short young lady that looked almost just like me. I was her favorite student so she called me her minime. I had class with Alexander again this year so everyday that we had gym class we would play with those yoga balls and pretend that we were cats, we would run around the gym screaming yarn with a few other kids. Second grade was a really rough year so here it is now⚠️Trigger Warning⚠️ <br/>This year Dad has been especially diligent with picking me up every month and not bringing me home on time. One time we were at my Grandparents house in mannington and I was really tired and dad was going to go out drinking and fishing with some of his old friends that He hadn’t seen in awhile. My grandparents were watching a R rated movie so I went to bed early. I was almost asleep when Dad came back home, he was being so loud that I couldn’t go to sleep so I had to wait for him to get in bed with me to fall asleep. By the time my grandparents went to bad Dad was pretty out of it, he was hammered. He crawled under the covers and he smelled awful. At the time I was wearing my nightclothes so I had on a pair of little pink shorts and a tee shirt. Dad pulled my pants down and touched my ass before falling asleep with his hand in my shorts. The next morning when it was time for me to go home Dad apologized for not being able to spend more time with me.</p><p>Af the time I didn’t know what any of this was so I went on like I used to. One day at school there was some lady standing at the front of the class. I didn’t know who she was but Mts. StoneLiver did. She was a counselor, she explained to us that Alexander and Nicky had been in an accident, their car had been hit by a bus right outside of the town we all lived in. The only person that made it out alive was his mom. I cried. <br/>After Alexander died I finally began to lash out. I think Mrs. StoneLiver felt sad too because she never did anything about it. I didn’t bully anyone or anything like that, I just didn’t listen anymore. By the time that year was over I lost all of my friends, and no one knew what dad did.</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>